


Thx Every1

by ide_cyan



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Flash Fiction, Glory Holes, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: It's not the first time Sherlock has had to perform for services rendered by the anonymous collective.





	Thx Every1

He had told Joan about Everyone's latest request expecting her to try to talk him out of it. He'd prepared strong arguments against it himself, but they needed Everyone's help. The cyber activists were their last hope of uncovering the key information they needed to solve the series of murders in London's fetish community.

But Joan had merely asked where they were planning to have him perform for them, saying she wanted him to be safe, and then she'd purchased an assortment of condoms, dental dams, and surgical gloves, and made him swear to use them.

He'd made his solemn promises to Joan, and to Everyone, and, with their help, the murderer has been caught; therefore, Sherlock had to fulfill his obligation.

So here he was, in a lavatory cubicle in one of London's most underground nightclubs, with glory holes on either side of the toilet, bracing himself between the graffitied walls while Everyone took their turn at him and the music came in louder through the door along with each new punter pushing through, and Joan's prophylactic supplies dwindled.

There was a cock pounding Sherlock's arse, and it felt so good it was almost like getting high.

The partitions shook, from the vibrations of the deafening music, from the efforts of the man pumping into Sherlock's hole through the well-worn illicit aperture, from the rhythm of Sherlock's breathing turned ragged from the endurance fucking. It was a marathon. No, it was a decathlon.

It had been three hours and seven minutes, and he had so far fucked twenty-six people in eight different ways.

The floor was sticky with his own ejaculate.

The man came, and pulled out, and handed Sherlock his used condom before departing. Sherlock tied a knot into it to keep it from spilling, and added it to the pile.

He took a drink from his water bottle.

A pair of shoes came into view under the partition. High-heeled low-cut boots, elegant and feminine in style but easy to spot clean. There had been cross-dressers among the people he'd fucked who had worn similar footwear, but these shoes were smaller. These were shoes he recognised. 

They were Joan's.

He kneeled in front of the glory hole.

She held up her cellphone, the bright screen easier to read than it would have been to try to hear her through the noise.

"How are you doing?"

He took it from her and typed a thumbs-up emoji in response.

She passed him another box of condoms, and stood there for a moment.

He wondered if she would surprise him and undress.

A new cock had appeared in the second glory hole. 

Sherlock began stroking it, his attention still on Joan.

She passed him the phone again.

"They're not doing this to punish you," the message on the screen said. "I've spoken to the people here. They're doing it to thank you."

He typed his response one-handed.

"IK :)"

He took a selfie, handed Joan back her phone, then unwrapped another condom.


End file.
